


Sickness and Fiascos

by akaHAZZAP



Series: Arrow Summer Hiatus [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Pregnancy, Summer Hiatus, olicity - Freeform, porsches and sunsets, pregnancy scarce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Oliver and Felicity's summer travels, Felicity becomes mysteriously ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness and Fiascos

Oliver couldn't believe they had already been on the road for three months. Three incredibly short months filled with love, laughter, good company and a lot of sex. And it wasn't just Oliver that relished their rather vigorous sex life. More times than not it was Felicity that had started their rather amorous activities. Several times he had arrived back from picking up some groceries to find Felicity stark naked on the bed, or in the bath lounging there, waiting for him to return. However, her naked surprises had trailed off over the last week or two. The last two time Oliver had arrived back he had found her curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly and today was no exception to that rule. She was lying flat out on the sofa, her glasses pressed into her cheek as her head drooped onto her arm, a thick book clutched between her hands which looked like it was going to fall to the ground any second. And no matter how much he loved coming back to find her in the nude he equally loved finding her like this. He could never grow tired of her, seeing how naive and peaceful she looked when she was a sleep.

Without being aware of what he was doing his feet carried him towards her, and he knelt beside her, his hand pushing away a few stray hairs from her pale face. That was all it took for her to open her eyes sleepy and smile weakly up at him. 

"Hmmmm" smiled Felicity as her eyes met with his.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked her as he caressed her cheek. For the last week he had been woken up to hearing her throwing up in the bathroom. This was definitely something which he did not want a repeat of.

"Yeah I'm fine just been feeling a little bit tired lately, and I still feel sick..." She replied, closing her eyes slightly in exhaustion. "I hope that seafood that I had the other night gets out of my system sooner rather than later..."

Oliver nodded in agreement. He was becoming increasingly concerned with Felicity as the week drew on. It was unlike her to get sick, in all the time they had known each other he could count on one hand the number of sick days Felicity had taken off, and two of those days included when he had insisted on her taking time off after being shot. Acknowledging Oliver's need to be closer to her she moved to a sitting position making room for him to joint her on the seat. And it was that sudden movement which cause her to turn the ghastly shade of grey which Oliver was becoming all too familiar with. Realising that her stomach was once again not agreeing with her movement her eyes widened as she scrambled off the chair into the room adjacent from them. Oliver was quick on his feet, hastily following her into the bathroom, his hands grasping her hair back out of her face as she hunched over the toilet throwing up the one tiny slice of toast which she had managed to eat that morning for her breakfast.

"Oh Felicity…" He murmured, his hand coming up to stroke her back.

"I'm alright honest..." she replied shakily, she rested back a few moments later she sat back the brief wave of nausea stopping.

"But you aren't," he replied curtly, his frustration beginning to show by Felicity's lack of acceptance that she was most definitely ill. "I think you should go and see a doctor, food poisoning normally lasts a couple of days but you have been like this a week and hardly you have hardly eaten anything Felicity, I'm getting worried..."

"Well maybe I have picked up a bug too then?" She shoot back undignified. "I'm just so tired and achy Oliver. I feel sick all the time and for some strange reason my boobs hurt so much, I seriously think that you have been giving them far too much attention the last couple of weeks."

He didn't know what to reply to that, he didn't want to argue with her like this. But he was very acutely aware of the fact that he had barely had a finger, let alone a mouth on her the last couple of weeks, hell it was only last night that he had to relieve himself in the shower after Felicity had collapsed on the bed from exhaustion by 7pm. He wasn't annoyed at her, he literally thought it was impossible for him to be annoyed at her right now. But he was frustrated. There was something he was missing here, and he was sure that it wasn't because Felicity turned into a needy person when she was ill. His looked around the room, deep in thought as Felicity shuffled pressing herself into his side, his eyes drawing down to her breasts.

Sore breasts, sickness, tiredness. The list ran through his mind again and again. What was he missing? It took several moments for him to come to a realisation. Lyla. She was the only other person who he knew that had had the same symptoms for days on end, he could remember vaguely the conversations he had overheard between Lyla and Dig in her early stages of pregnancy. Baby. Oh shit. A baby. But it wasn't possible, was it? His breath caught in his chest as his mind clouded over. Baby. 

"Oliver...?" asked Felicity warily turning towards him as she noticed the sudden rigidness and change in Oliver's persona. 

"You're.... You're not pregnant are you?" he choked out apprehensively, his eyebrows shooting up almost to his hairline as his hand stilled on her back.

"Oliver don't be silly," she chuckled weakly as a new wave of nausea came over her. With seconds she was huddled back over the toilet, wrenching again.

"Felicity.." he eyed her warily, carefully choosing his next few words. "This is the fourth morning this week where I have found you draped over the toilet... And think how tired you have been... You're breasts... This is just like Lyla when she was having Sara..."

"It's different, honestly, I told you that I shouldn't have had that seafood risotto. That's the main culprit for all this malarkey," muttered Felicity attempting to rebuff him. "Food poisoning just wipes me out. I once ate this dodgy chicken in freshman year of college... I had the runs for ages and I couldn't leave the flat for days because of the exhaustion."

"Yes I know how bad food poisoning can get, but I was just thinking Felicity, you know... about all this just now and Lyla and well have you even had a period since we left Starling? I mean I'm not a fount of all knowledge in regard to lady cycles but I do remember when Thea was 11 the world basically ended every month," he replied softly, stroking small soothing circles into her back. "And we have been extremely active in that department..."

"And I'm sure she was a nightmare but I just get that little jab every three months and then I am good to go, no periods, no pains or vomiting every month. I honestly still can't believe how much I suffered when I was younger," remarked Felicity as she sat up slightly starting to feel a little better again. "And how come you are only asking me about this now? For all you know we could have been having unprotected sex for months!"

"I knew you had it covered, I just thought it was that pill you took every morning..."

"Oliver that pill is for my iron deficiency," chuckled Felicity leaning back into Oliver's lap. "And I should probably try arrange an appointment soon to get my next shot, how long has it been since we left Starling?"

"Hmmm... About three months," replied Oliver warily, realising at the same moment Felicity did that there was the potential for her maths not to add up.

"Oh shit..." she replied leaning forward as a new bout of nausea passed through her. This was not like her, not at all. Her eyes were open wide, startled as dates raced through her mind. She hadn't been keeping a close eye on the date at all and she must have over looked that alert she had scheduled every three months to remind her to plan an appointment with her gynaecologist. Fear ran through her as she grasped out for Oliver needing his touch to ground her. "Oliver... Oliver go pass me my tablet..."

He briefly squeezed her hand before hurrying out of the room, an array of thoughts coursing through his head. It was obvious by the look in her eyes that she was just as scared as he was that now, she was actually considering what he said to be a high possibility of in fact, being true. 

Oh god, they weren't ready for this. There was no way that he was ready to have a baby. The three months they had spent together had been bliss, just the two of them getting to know each other inside and out. They had just found out who they were and were on the path towards becoming who they wanted to be. A baby didn't fit into their story, at least not right now. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want her to have his baby, their child. It was just that he didn't want them to have a child right now. They needed more time and stability. They were still working through this complicated web of trusting one another, letting each other in to every aspect of their lives - including into the deepest darkest parts of their pasts. They both knew a child would not work right now. He knew what he wanted, he wanted to put a ring on her first, marry her. Then they would have plenty of time to buy a nice house, get the dog that Felicity had always dreamed about as a child and then have a baby.

It only took a couple of minutes for him to come thundering back into the bathroom, he took in Felicity's shaky breathes as she tried to take control of her obvious terror as she pressed her forehead onto the toilet seat, balancing herself, doing everything to try and calm herself down.

"Hey, hey Fe-li-ci-ty... It's all going to be okay... Don't worry," he replied soothingly, pulling her into a tight embrace, trying to keep his own racing heart under control. Just now it was his job to keep her calm, protect her. He had to put his own concerns, his own worries away right now. He needed to concentrate on her. His Felicity. "No matter what we can get through this... together..."

"Oh Oliver..." her voice broke as she sobbed into his shoulder a few tears running down his chest. "I'm not ready for this... We are not ready for this... I only just got you back a few months ago, is it... It is selfish for me to want you all to myself for a little while longer?" she hiccuped shyly through the sobs, unsure about what his answer would be.

"No it's not... Sometimes it's okay to put your own needs first... But we both know all too well that sometimes things just happen that we don't really plan for. And if this is happening, well we will face it together. We are partners in all aspects of life and I love you no matter what..."

"I love you too," she replied as he reached down to peck her on the lips. She took a few deep breathes, calming down slightly. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better...?"

"Well it's my job isn't it?" he chuckled, pressing the tablet into her hands. "Now check what you need to. I will be back in ten minutes tops, there is a pharmacy across the road and then we will have answers so stop worrying, okay?"

She peered up at him through her eyelashes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in a nervous gesture. She nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"Call me if you need..."

It took him 8 minutes before he was back, a carrier bag containing a selection of pregnancy tests. He found her exactly where he had left her, but this time she was sobbing into the toilet seat. She peered up at him through her tears as he awkwardly emptied the bag on the floor, ruffling a hand through his hair as he raised his eyes warily at her.

"I didn't know what ones to pick to I just got a few."

"Oliver can you- can you just do this for me, right now? It's been five months, since... Since I had my shot..."

"It's okay, let me work this out..." 

Ten minutes later and their wait was over.

"But this doesn't make sense," muttered Felicity as she stared at the pregnancy test. The negative pregnancy. "Five months, oh god we've been having unprotected sex three of those five months..."

"I don't know," he replied apprehensively unsure of what would be their next move. It didn't make sense to him, and he could see that Felicity was just as stumped. "Caitlin? Maybe she would know? Or at least be able to help us?"

It took Oliver no longer than ten minutes to convince Felicity that Caitlin was their best hope at getting a reliable answer unless she wanted to take a trip to the doctors. It was an awkward conversation and he could tell by the way that Felicity blushed and curled into his side as she spoke to her that she would definitely not want to repeat this conversation ever again. Thankfully Caitlin did have some knowledge on the subject and It turned out that they were lucky, or so Caitlin had told them. It could normally take nearly a year for some people to fall pregnant after having the injections.

"Well I guess maybe we should consider you not getting any more injections..." whispered Oliver as he turned to face Felicity later that evening as they lay wrapped up in each other on the bed, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Is this your roundabout way if saying you want us to have a baby?" She replied a small hint of a smile appearing on her lips as she intertwined her fingers with his. After the shock and dread of their scarce earlier Felicity was surprised to feel the for a child to be sprung upon her and that had only been intensified after their Skype date with Lyla and Sara.

"I think after this fiasco it has made me realise I want us to have a child sooner rather than later... But there are a couple of other things I have in mind first..." 

And that ring he had been carrying around since they had left Starling City all those moths ago was definitely proof of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this wee fic! Follow me on tumblr at akahazzap if you would like to learn more about my Olicity Summer Shenanigans. Or send me a prompt there! :) thanks for reading! x


End file.
